


Golden

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Reader/Characer Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Tumblr Prompt, reader/character fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Careful, I might think you’re flirting with me.”</p>
<p>“And what if I am?” you teased back.</p>
<p>“I might just have to ask you out for coffee.” She said after thinking a moment.</p>
<p>“I might just have to accept.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

The first day is supposed to be the worst; or at least that’s what your mother told you this morning while ushering you into your new car.

You liked to think of it as an “I’m sorry your dad cheated on me with his secretary and now I’m dragging you to the middle of nowhere California because of the divorce” –present.

But it got her from point A to point B, and it was nice enough.

Problem was, the first day really did suck. You made it through the first three periods without even uttering a word to anybody, which would be considered good if you were like—a nun or something and always wanted to obey the rules.

But you’re not; you’re a 17 year old girl.

You want friends, and gossip and people to pass notes with in class.

Which you didn’t appear to be getting from these people.

Everyone stared at you like you had some sort of disease.

Beacon hills, was officially the worst place ever.

Or at least that’s what you were thinking when you met Allison.

“hi.” She said extending a hand in to your peripheral vision and causing you to look up from your notebook. “You must be new.”

You smiled and introduced yourself, taking the hand that she offered and shaking.

That was a little weird, you weren’t really sure that people shook hands anymore.

“I’m Allison. I was new last year and It kind of sucks making all new friends, But I found it was a bit easier once I made just one so..”

You smiled, “Thanks.”

You talked trough econ class; finding out you had a lot in common.

You both loved France, had recently gone through bad break ups and temporarily sworn off men—though something made you think her’s was somehow more complicated than she was sharing, and you both loved vanilla frozen yogurt.

“You want to go get some?” you asked, tip of your pen lodged between your teeth, “Uh—froyo I mean.” You said with a light laugh.

“Yeah sure.” She said smiling, “I’ll just call my dad and let him know.” She said pulling out her phone and letting her dad know where she was going to be before following you to your car.

“So, Argent huh?” you said piling yogurt onto a spoon and taking a bite so large it was sure to give you a brain freeze.

“Yeah it means silver in—“

“French.” You finished with a smile. “It doesn’t suit you”

Her face got all screwed up in cute confusion.

“I think Allison Or might fit better—Gold is better than silver.”

She laughed, “Are you telling me I’m the best?”

You smirked, “well if that’s what you want to get out of that…”

She smiled, licking delicately at her spoon.

“Careful, I might think you’re flirting with me.”

“And what if I am?” you teased back.

“I might just have to ask you out for coffee.” She said after thinking a moment.

“I might just have to accept.”

She laughed, it was nice. Laughing suited her face, like she was born to be happy and for some reason you had an overwhelming compulsion to keep her that way.

“These are a lot of hypotheticals.” She noted, smile still faint on her face.

You took your last bite of ice cream, before chuckling. “Hey Allison.”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna go get coffee some time?” you asked, knowing full well she would say yes.

“Only if I get to pay.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Whatever floats your boat?” You replied holding the door open as you left the shoppe.

When you returned home that night, there was still a smile on your face. Phone buzzing with cute texts from a beautiful girl.

“how was your first day?” your mom asked.

“Golden” you said with a grin.


End file.
